Modern makeup technologies are increasingly innovative and highly performing, and there are more and more users of makeup products who use long-lasting products such as non-transfer foundations, long-lasting lipsticks, waterproof mascaras or two-step mascaras (involving application first of a base then of a topcoat of mascara).
However, these types of product are more difficult to remove than conventional makeup products, and consequently there exists a need for makeup remover products that combine high performance with practicality in use and which are kind to the skin while having good cosmetic qualities (comfort in use, softness).
Moreover, for several years the cosmetics market has been marked by a very great demand for formulations containing ingredients of natural origin. Consumers desire formulations that are free of chemical substances, preferring instead ingredients of natural origin, renowned for their better tolerance and affinity for the skin, and which are more environmentally friendly.
In view of this background, the inventors have addressed the need to have a makeup remover product comprising ingredients of natural origin that are very innocuous with respect to keratin materials, while nevertheless having the required properties for products that combine high performance for all types of makeup (conventional and long-lasting), with practicality in use and comfort.